


Bic Pic

by LadyNightingGaleofMilvania



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Just silly moments, M/M, Poor Iggy working those long shifts, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania
Summary: Ignis is working late at the office when his phone chimes:TEXT MESSAGE FROM AMICITIA AT 20:35
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Bic Pic

( _Ignis' phone chimes_ )

**TEXT MESSAGE FROM** _**Amicitia**_ **AT 20:48**

_Amicitia [20:48]:_ <https://i.etsystatic.com/16314830/r/il/b05453/1649619115/il_570xN.1649619115_8f00.jpg>

_Ignis [20:49]: Before I even open this, what is it? Does that link lead to another terrifying "Cursed Kenny" picture because I will break up with you if you forward another one of those from Prompto..._

_Amicitia [20:53]: I promise it's not Kenny Crow._

( _Ignis taps the link_ )

__

_Ignis [20:55]: Why did you send me a picture of a pen?_

_Amicitia [20:55]: It's a Bic Pic, babe. You gonna send me one?_


End file.
